1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to a mobile terminal having a microphone that receives a sound wave and generates a corresponding electrical signal and, more particularly, to a mobile terminal having a sound guide unit to guide sound to the microphone.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional mobile terminal is a mobile device that can be portable and has one or more functions, such as voice and video call communication, inputting and outputting information, and storing data. As the functions have become more diversified, the mobile terminal provides additional complicated functions, such as capturing an image or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, or receiving broadcast, etc. By comprehensively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player.
In order to implement such functions of the multimedia player, various new modifications to the hardware or software of the mobile terminal are being designed. For example, a user interface environment allowing users to easily and conveniently search or select a function is being developed. Meanwhile, because users consider a mobile terminal as a personal portable device that may express their personality, there is much demand for mobile terminals with various designs.
The conventional mobile terminal transfers a call sound (a telephone voice, a talking voice, or a conversation voice) to another party or records it by using a microphone that receives a sound wave and generates a corresponding electrical signal. The microphone is required to be appropriately disposed in its relation with other elements, e.g., an input unit or a display unit, with in the mobile terminal.
Generally, a receiver of a conventional mobile terminal is positioned to be close to the user's ear while the microphone is positioned to be close to the user's mouth. Accordingly, in most cases, the microphone is installed on a lower end portion of a front surface the mobile terminal. In this case, while, the performance of the microphone may be suitable, the external appearance of the front surface of the mobile terminal is degraded and the overall length of the mobile terminal is inevitably lengthened.